A TECNOLOGIA ASSISTIVA NA EDUCAÇÃO ESPECIAL: UMA ALTERNATIVA NO PROCESSO DE INCLUSÃO DE ALUNOS SURDOS
Autora: Marianna Centeno Martins de Gouvêa 1- INTRODUÇÃO Percorrendo os períodos da história universal, desde os mais remotos tempos, evidenciam-se teorias e práticas sociais segregadoras, inclusive quanto ao acesso ao saber. Poucos podiam participar dos espaços sociais nos quais se transmitiam e se criavam conhecimentos. A pedagogia da exclusão tem origens remotas, condizentes com o modo como estão sendo construídas as condições de existência da humanidade em determinado momento histórico. De acordo com a Organização Mundial de Saúde – OMS (WHO 2012), existe no mundo cerca de 360 milhões de pessoas com surdez, sendo 32 milhões de crianças e adolescentes com idade inferior a 15 anos. No Brasil, segundo o Instituto Brasileiro de Geografia e Estatística – IBGE (IBGE, 2010) aproximadamente 7.500.000 pessoas apresentam perda na capacidade auditiva e 470.000 pessoas, aproximadamente, desse universo, são crianças com idade inferior a 15 anos. Essas crianças e jovens com perda auditiva, vistos como “doentes” e incapazes, sempre estiveram em situação de maior desvantagem, ocupando, no imaginário coletivo, a posição de alvos da caridade popular e da assistência social, e não de sujeitos de direitos sociais, entre os quais se inclui o direito à educação de qualidade. Dentre esses direitos, está a educação bilíngüe para os alunos surdos. Defini-se educação bilíngüe a aquisição/aprendizado de duas línguas: a Língua Brasileira de Sinais – LIBRAS e a Língua Portuguesa – LP nas modalidades oral e escrita. A proposta bilíngüe auxilia no desenvolvimento da criança surda, pois reconhece a LIBRAS como uma língua estruturada que favorece o desenvolvimento cognitivo, alarga os horizontes e desenvolve o potencial criativo da criança surda. O bilingüismo também é essencial para a construção da identidade surda, pois coloca a criança em contato com seus pares e possibilita a compreensão da sua “diferença”. (BRASIL, 2006). Porém, um dos maiores desafios na educação de surdos está o ensino da língua portuguesa, pois a estrutura dessa língua é diferente da LIBRAS e sua aquisição acontece por vias orais/auditivas, criando dificuldade educacionais e comprometendo o processo de inclusão social. Segundo Fernandes (1990), a grande maioria das pessoas surdas escolarizadas continua apresentando dificuldades em língua portuguesa, nos níveis fonológicos, morfossintático, semântico e pragmático. A utilização de alternativas de comunicação e de estratégias de ensino é fundamental para a educação de surdo, no que se refere à aquisição da língua portuguesa. Essas alternativas devem basear-se na substituição da audição por outros canais, destacando-se a visão, o tato e o movimento. Nessa direção, a tecnologia assistiva – TA está contribuindo para a superação das dificuldades de pessoas com necessidades educacionais especiais, auxiliando-as no processo de inclusão escolar e social. A TA é uma área de conhecimento relativamente nova no Brasil e o termo ajudas técnicas é usado como sinônimo de tecnologia assistiva. Somente em 2006 é que foi criado o Comitê de Ajudas Técnicas – CAT, no âmbito da Secretaria Especial dos Direitos Humanos da Presidência da República, com o objetivo de aperfeiçoar e legitimar o desenvolvimento da TA no país (BRASIL, 2009). Com isso, nos últimos anos, estudos sobre essa temática vêm aumentando significativamente, garantindo um espaço importante na educação especial no Brasil. Estes estudos enfatizaram o uso de tecnologia assistiva na educação especial por meio de recursos, serviços e estratégias que colaboram com a acessibilidade, com o processo de aprendizagem e com o desenvolvimento das habilidades de alunos com deficiências (MANZINI& SANTOS, 2002; BERSCH, 2006; PELOSI 2008; GALVÃO FILHO, 2009). Diante do exposto, o projeto que apresentamos tem por objetivo desenvolver um software que auxilie crianças surdas no aprendizado da língua portuguesa na modalidade escrita e oral, contribuindo para o fortalecimento da educação bilíngüe, divulgar e propagar a TA nas escolas e propiciar a inclusão educacional de alunos surdo. 2. A SURDEZ E A TECNOLOGIA ASSISTIVA A linguagem permite ao homem estruturar seus pensamentos e comunicar-se com outras pessoas. É através dela que o homem ingressa na cultura. Prova da inteligência humana, é fator essencial para a comunicação e permanece como meio ideal para transmitir conceitos e sentimentos. Ela tem sido objeto de pesquisas e estudos referentes ao seu desenvolvimento e sobre as falhas decorrentes de danos cerebrais ou de distúrbios sensoriais, como a surdez. Chomsky (1994) esclarece em seus estudos que é muito difícil explicar a aquisição da língua materna de forma tão rápida e precisa. A palavra, de acordo com o lingüista, da forma à atividade mental e é fator fundamental na formação da consciência. As pessoas que ouvem utilizam, no desenvolvimento da linguagem, dois processos: o verbal e o não-verbal. As crianças surdas utilizam apenas o não verbal, por meio de gestos. O ser humano desenvolve a linguagem por dois sistemas: o sistema sensorial que faz uso dos canais visual/auditiva e vocal (línguas orais) e o sistema motor, por meio da anatomia visual, de mão e de braço (língua de sinais). Estas são as línguas naturais dos surdos, gestual e com estrutura sintática própria (Brasil 2006). Assim, a pessoa com perda auditiva tem a mesma capacidade de desenvolvimento da pessoa que ouve, precisando apenas que tenha suas necessidades educacionais supridas. A influência da surdez sobre o indivíduo mostra características bastante particularesdesde seu desenvolvimento físico e mental até seu comportamento como ser social. Nesteaspecto, destaca-se a linguagem como fator de vital importância para o desenvolvimento deprocessos mentais, personalidade e integração social do surdo. A comunicação é, sem dúvida, o eixo da vida do indivíduo, em todas as suas manifestaçõescomo ser social. É oportuno, pois, reconhecer a necessidade de novos estudos que sirvam desuporte a métodos educacionais e ofereçam à comunidade surda melhores condições de exercerem seus direitos e deveres de cidadania. Além disso, é preciso dar aos especialistas daárea melhores subsídios para o estudo do desenvolvimento lingüístico e cognitivo das criançasque estão sob a sua responsabilidade profissional. Desenvolver-se cognitivamente não depende exclusivamente do domínio de uma língua,mas dominar uma língua garante os melhores recursos para as cadeias neuronais envolvidasno desenvolvimento dos processos cognitivos.(Fernandes, 2000, p.49) Como a criança surda não aprende a língua oral de forma totalmente espontânea, seu desenvolvimento pode ficar comprometido. Nesse sentido, a língua de sinais vai permitir a essa criança o acesso aos conceitos de sua comunidade, formando uma maneira de agir e pensar característica da cultura surda. Além disso, é necessário que essas crianças tenham contato com pessoas que utilizam a língua portuguesa para o desenvolvimento satisfatório de sua linguagem, considerando que estão inseridas em uma sociedade onde predomina a língua portuguesa. Assim, é essencial que a educação de surdos se de por meio do bilingüismo, para o desenvolvimento integral dessa clientela escolar. O ensino da língua portuguesa para surdos pode ser facilitado através da tecnologia assistiva. O Comitê de Ajudas Técnicas – CAT define a TA como: Tecnologia Assistiva é uma área do conhecimento, de característica interdisciplinar, que engloba produtos, recursos, metodologias, estratégias, práticas e serviços que objetivam promover a funcionalidade, relacionada à atividade e participação, de pessoas com deficiência, incapacidades ou mobilidade reduzida, visando sua autonomia, independência, qualidade de vida e inclusão social. (Brasil, 2009, p. 09) Assim, esse tema abrange mais que tecnologia, educação e saúde. Na verdade, é um elemento chave para a promoção dos Direitos Humanos, pelo qual as pessoas com necessidades educacionais especiais têm a oportunidade de alcançarem sua autonomia e independência em todos os aspectos de suas vidas. Nesse contexto, a tecnologia assistiva é uma ferramenta essencial para a inclusão escolar e social, para um ensino de qualidade para todos os alunos, e, conseqüentemente, para o fortalecimento da democracia do país. 2.1 A influência de Piaget na construção do software Ao propormos a construção de um software para auxílio na aprendizagem da língua portuguesa para crianças surdas, consideramos a construção do conhecimento pelo indivíduo e da ludicidade. No contexto educacional, atividades contextualizadas e lúdicas tem uma maior aceitação por parte dos estudantes, o que, em geral não ocorre na metodologia tradicional de ensino. Isso se deve ao fato de que o sujeito constrói o próprio conhecimento, através da interação com o meio. Esse é o princípio do Construtivismo, concepção teórica que parte do princípio de que o desenvolvimento da inteligência é determinado pelas ações mútuas entre o indivíduo e o meio. A idéia é que o homem não nasce inteligente, mas também não é passivo sob a influência do meio. Ao contrário, responde aos estímulos externos agindo sobre eles para construir e organizar o seu próprio conhecimento, de forma cada vez mais elaborada. A teoria de Jean Piaget, a Epistemologia Genética, é a mais conhecida concepção construtivista da formação da inteligência. Jean Piaget (1896-1980), biólogo e psicólogo, foi o formulador da teoria do desenvolvimento da inteligência humana. Ele descobriu que o aprendizado é um processo gradual no qual a criança vai se capacitando a níveis cada vez mais complexos do conhecimento, seguindo uma seqüência lógica de pensamento. Para explicar o desenvolvimento intelectual, partiu da idéia que os atos biológicos são atos de adaptação ao meio físico e organizações do meio ambiente, sempre procurando manter um equilíbrio. Assim, ele entende que o desenvolvimento intelectual age do mesmo modo que o desenvolvimento biológico. A atividade intelectual não pode ser separada do funcionamento "total" do organismo (PIAGET, 1978). Assim, o ambiente de aprendizagem deve ser rico em estímulos, lúdico, com vários jogos e com diferentes linguagens. A linguagem dos jogos e do lúdico são entendidos por todas as crianças; são universais. Nesse sentido, brincar representa um fator importante no desenvolvimento infantil, pois é brincando que o ser humano se torna apto a viver numa ordem social e num mundo culturalmente simbólico e desenvolve a concentração, criatividade, imaginação e a inteligência. Bomtempo (1998) explica que brincar “é o mais completo dos processos educativos, pois influencia o intelecto, a parte emocional e o corpo da criança”. Partindo desse pressuposto, os softwares educacionais contribuem para a construção do conhecimento por parte da criança, pois desenvolve capacidades e habilidades cognitivas, pois permite uma interação da criança com o objeto através de uma linguagem lúdica. De acordo com Baranauskas et. al. (1999) a tecnologia permite que alunos e professores desenvolvam um trabalho cooperativo, propondo novas metodologias de ensino e novos significados para a educação. Os mesmos autores explicitam que: As aplicações computacionais dirigidas à educação não estão mais simplesmente tentando ensinar habilidades tradicionais de modo mais rápido, eficiente e com um menor custo. Em vez disso, estão tentando participar de um processo de mudança dos métodos de ensino e aprendizagem e redefinindo os objetivos e resultados desejáveis desses processos. (Baranauskas et. al., in Valente, 1999. p. 33) Assim, a construção de um software educacional para auxiliar na aprendizagem da língua portuguesa por parte de alunos surdos parte do principio da construção da aprendizagem mediada pela ludicidade e interação com o meio, aumentando assim o repertório de linguagem dessa clientela escolar, repertório esse que irá subsidiar sua compreensão e sua capacidade de comunicar-se. O sistema computacional proposto contribuirá para o processo de inclusão social e escolar do aluno surdo, pois somente através da comunicação interação com o ouvinte esse processo será possível. 3 METODOLOGIA A pesquisa será realizada segundo a dinâmica de design (Baranauskas, 1993). A atividade de design é vista como o processo de dar formas às ideias. Diferenciam-se daquelas atividades que visam a resolver problemas, partindo de um esquema definido de ações rigidamente controladas. O design implica atividades como delinear uma ideia, esboçá-la e executá-la. Parece-se com o modo pelo qual o artista age para criar. O que diferencia o design de outro tipo de raciocínio é que o objetivo a ser atingido nem sempre é claro no início do processo de atuação do seu autor. Para serem alcançados os objetivos, implicam atividades de planejamento, execução e avaliação, que fogem a qualquer pré-determinação do pesquisador, porque implicam ter de “fazer coisas”, partindo, às vezes, dos níveis mais elementares de execução, ou, às vezes, de outros que giram em torno de situações imprevisíveis e que precisam, portanto, ser incluídas e conhecidas num dado momento. Esse “fazer coisas” envolve o indivíduo em um processo em que ele tende a expressar, refletir e depurar suas ideias. As ações que constituem a dinâmica de elaboração do design encaixam-se no que pretende-se desenvolver para concretizar este estudo, seja do ponto de vista acadêmico, seja do ponto de vista teórico e prático. Essas ações se resumem em: Manzini e Santos (2002), descreveram as etapas para implementar a tecnologia assistiva na escola: entender a situação, gerar idéias, escolher alternativas, representar a idéia, construir o objeto, avaliar e posteriormente acompanhar o uso do recurso de tecnologia assistiva. Além disso, é necessário conhecer o aluno que utiliza estes recursos, sua história, suas necessidades e desejos, bem como identificar quais são as necessidades pedagógicas e sociais, com base em seu contexto social e as possíveis barreiras que limitem a sua autonomia. De acordo ainda com os mesmos autores, a primeira etapa para a implementação do recurso de tecnologia assistiva na escola é permitir ao profissional entender a situação que envolve o estudante, sendo necessário escutar seus desejos, identificar as características físicas e sociais, observar a interação do estudante no ambiente escolar, e também as necessidades pedagógicas do professor para ampliar a participação do aluno no processo de ensino e aprendizagem. A segunda etapa a ser desenvolvida é a análise de alguns softwares já existentes que ajudam no aprendizado da língua portuguesa na educação de alunos surdos. O objetivo dessa análise é identificar as possibilidades e os problemas que esses sistemas apresentam para desenvolver novas ideias em conjunto com as ideias abordadas na análise da primeira etapa. Após analisado todos os parâmetros será desenvolvido um sistema bilíngue que auxiliará no aprendizado da LP e na inclusão de alunos surdos. Para análise e avaliação do software serão considerados os resultados de sua aplicação e uso por crianças surdas matriculadas no 5º ano do Ensino Fundamental de uma escola estadual da rede pública de ensino de Uberaba, que oferece Atendimento Educacional Especializado – AEE a essa clientela escolar e profissionais da área, como professores de língua portuguesa, professores surdos e intérpretes de LIBRAS. Para desenvolvimento do software contamos com a colaboração de um aluno bolsista, responsável juntamente com o professor orientador e os colaboradores, pela pesquisa específica do roteiro do software, e também pelo estudo da linguagem de programação usada, coletando dados e informações necessárias para o desenvolvimento do projeto, bem como a análise, modelagem, programação e testes necessários para a sua elaboração. 4 RESULTADOS A Tecnologia de Informação e Comunicação – TIC, através da tecnologia assistiva, proporcionou um avanço na educação de alunos surdos, pelo uso do computador para auxilio do aprendizado da LP, principalmente na modalidade escrita. Como a pessoa surda utiliza a linguagem visual para se comunicar, as TIC são uma ferramenta primordial para seu avanço cognitivo e de linguagem, já que nesses ambientes essas pessoas aperfeiçoam suas habilidades, desenvolve o aprendizado da língua portuguesa, por meio da leitura e da escrita, o raciocínio lógico e a autonomia (NOGUEIRA, 2012). Atualmente, há vários recursos da informática que auxiliam professores e alunos no estudo da LP, como editores de textos, que permitem a reescrita de um texto sem precisar digitá-lo por inteiro novamente. Porém, esses editores nem sempre propiciam a interação entre o usuário e o texto, dificultando a construção do próprio conhecimento pelo individuo. Os Parâmetros Curriculares Nacionais – PCN para o ensino da Língua Portuguesa prevê que o aprendizado da LP deve proporcionar aos alunos condições de expressar, produzir e comunicar-se em diferentes linguagens, em diferentes intenções e situações. Para atingir esses objetivos, Bim in Nogueira (2012), esclarece que as histórias em quadrinhos – HQ, como um dos gêneros textuais mais adequados para o desenvolvimento da LP na modalidade escrita, pois sua narrativa conjuga imagem-texto. Nesse sentido, escolhemos o software “HagáQuê” para análise preliminar, considerando seu uso no ensino de LP para alunos surdos. O “HagáQuê”foi proposto por Bim (2001), como um ambiente computacional para criação de HQ. Ele apresenta vários cenários, utiliza diferentes objetos e personagens que se interagem em diferentes situações. Esse sistema pode se transformar em uma ótima atividade pedagógica, pois ao montar uma história, a trama é organizada em quadros seqüenciais e há vários recursos gráficos e expressivos que permitem a interação do aluno com o texto que está sendo elaborado, proporcionado uma real construção da aprendizagem de seus usuários. Porém, esse software não foi criado especificamente para alunos surdos e não considera algumas especificidades dessas pessoas, como a LIBRAS – língua materna do surdo e o vocabulário nem sempre rico desses alunos. Tanaka & Rocha (2004) ao analisarem o HagáQuê descrevem que a diferença entre a LIBRAS e a LP é um entrave para seu uso por alunos surdos, já que muitas palavras usadas no software não fazem parte da LIBRAS. De acordo com esses autores, para superar esse problema, o sistema deveria ser estruturado como bilíngüe. Outros softwares utilizados para ensino de LP a alunos surdos serão pesquisados e analisados para verificar sua eficácia e o que precisa ser melhorado. A partir desses resultados, das características dos alunos surdos e de suas necessidades é que desenvolveremos um sistema específico para a interação entre essa clientela escolar e a LP, objetivando o aperfeiçoamento da linguagem para a inclusão escolar e social. 5 CONCLUSÃO Através desta pesquisa espera-se desenvolver um software que auxilie alunos surdos no aprendizado da língua portuguesa e incentive o uso das Tecnologias Assistivas nas escolas rede pública de ensino. O estudo do uso da tecnologia na Educação Especial e no processo de inclusão contribui de forma significativa para diminuir a exclusão de alunos com necessidades educacionais especiais, favorecer a oferta de um ensino de qualidade para todos os alunos e fortalecer a democracia do país. REFERÊNCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS BARANAUSKAS, M.C.C. et. al. Uma taxonomia para ambientes de aprendizadobaseados no computador. In: VALENTE, J.A. (org.). O''' computador na sociedade do conhecimento. Campinas: UNICAMP/NIED, 1999.' p.38-68. BARANAUSKAS, M. C. C. '''Criação' de ferramentas para o ambiente pro-log e o acesso de novatos ao paradigma da programação em lógica.' Tese (Doutorado em Engenharia Elétrica),' Faculdade de Engenharia Elétrica, Universidade Estadual de Campinas, 1993. BERSCH, R. Tecnologia assistiva e educação inclusiva. In: Ensaios Pedagógicos. Brasília: SEESP/MEC, 2006, p. 89-94. BIM, S. A. HagáQuê - editor de histórias em quadrinhos. Dissertação (Mestrado em Ciência da Computação), Instituto de Computação, Universidade Estadual de Campinas, 2001. BOMTEMPO, E. Brinquedoteca: espaço de observação da criança e do brinquedo. In: FRIEDMAN, A. et.al. O direito de brincar. 4. ed.São Paulo: Edições Sociais: Abrinq, 1998. p.80-86. BRASIL. Subsecretaria Nacional de Promoção dos Direitos da Pessoa com Deficiência. Comitê de Ajudas Técnicas. Tecnologia Assistiva. Brasília: CORDE, 2009. ______. Secretaria de Educação Especial. Educação infantil: saberes e práticas da inclusão: dificuldades de comunicação e sinalização: surdez.4. ed. Brasília: MEC, 2006. CHOMSKY, N. Language and problems of knowledge'.Massachusetts:' Cambridge, 1994. FERNANDES, E. Língua de sinais e desenvolvimento cognitivo da criança surda. In: Revista Espaço. Rio de Janeiro: INES, 2000, p. 23-30. ______. Problemas lingüísticos e cognitivos do surdo'. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Agir: 1990.' GALVÃO FILHO, T.A Tecnologia Assistiva para uma escola inclusiva: apropriação, demandas e perspectivas. Tese (Doutorado em educação) – Faculdade de Educação, Universidade Federal da Bahia, 2009. INSTITUTO BRASILEIRO DE GEOGRAFIA E ESTATÍSTICA. Censo demográfico 2010: População residente, por tipo de deficiência, segundo a situação do domicílio e os grupos de idade - Brasil – 2010'. IBGE: 2010. Disponível em' . Acesso em 21out. 2014. MANZINI, E. J.; SANTOS, M. C. F. Portal de ajudas técnicas para a educação': equipamento e material pedagógico para educação, capacitação e' recreação da pessoacomdeficiência - recursos pedagógicos adaptados. Brasília: MEC, 2002. v.1. NOGUEIRA, J. L. F. O software HagáQuê na educação da pessoacomsurdez: o discurso dos sujeitos. In: Revista EDaPECI. Ano VI, Vol. 10, Nº 10. Abril, 2012. Disponívelem. Acessoem 28/10/2014. PELOSI, M.B. Inclusão e tecnologia assistiva.Tese (Doutorado em Educação) – Faculdade de Educação, Universidade do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, 2008. PIAGET, Jean.A equilibraçao das estruturas cognitivas. ''Rio de Janeiro: Zahar, 1978. TANAKA, E. H.; ROCHA, H. V. da. O redesign do HagáQuê visando acessibilidade. '''Anais do' XV Simpósio Brasileiro de Informática na Educação – SBIE''' – Universidade''' Federal do Amazonas, 2004. Disponível em . Acesso em 28/10/2014. WORLD HEALTH ORGANIZATION.WHO global estimates on prevalence of hearing loss': Mortality and Burden of Diseases and Prevention' of Blindness and Deafness. WHO, 2012. Disponível em . Acesso em:21out. 2014.